Dreaming of You
by Aryn Reisa
Summary: Is it really a good idea to go after the younger brother of the man that just dumped you? If you're Denmark, it is! If it's a little slow at first, bear with me. I'll update as soon as possible.  AU, M for Smut, and whatever else may come
1. Nighttime

A/n: So this is a fic when I couldn't sleep until after five or six a.m. but it turned out pretty good if I do say so myself. Human names are used (well sorta), you'll see what I mean.

Denmark: Nicolaj

Norway: Lukas

Iceland: Alecks

* * *

**Dreaming of You**

He panted as their lips met again, his tongue forcing its way into the other's warm mouth. As the younger boy copied his movements before engaging their tongues in a duel, his small hands grasped broad, muscled shoulders firmly. Nicolaj smirked against the boy's lips and sucked on the reddened bottom lip gently before nipping it and pulling away. Tired of the uncomfortable angle that standing forces them into, he lifted his partner by his waist and kissed him passionately. The smaller one let a moan fall from his lips and wrapped his legs around the older's waist quickly. Not breaking the needy kiss, they stumble into the bedroom and fall onto the inviting sheets. Nicolaj allowed his baby to be on top as they kiss hotly and his hands roam to caress the pale skin underneath his clothes. The boy arched and broke away from the kiss, breathing hard from excitement.

"More, I need more Nico..." he pleaded, his swollen lips forming a pout that the Dane was only too happy to comply with. He swiftly took off the younger's shirt and rolled them over, a devious grin crossing his face. His lips latched onto a spot on the uke's neck, sucking, licking and nibbling while his hand pinched and twisted a dusky pink nipple that was begging for attention. Wanton moans spilled from the pale boy's mouth like a river as his much older partner nibbled his way down to a sensitive chest. While alternating between suckling and pinching the tiny buds, Nico sneakily slid his large, unoccupied hand into the boy's pants and groped his ass roughly.

"Ahh! Please Nico! Stop teasing me and fuck me already!" the bright eyed boy groaned loudly, his nails dragging up the his attacker's back.

"Say the magic words baby..." the Dane responded coolly, his lips unoccupied for the moment.

The smaller of the two pouted and bit his lip sexily. "Please... Please fuck me... I need your cock up my tight ass..."

And with those last words, he slid his own hands to his pants before ripping them off and wrapping slender fingers around his red, glistening member. Nicolaj moaned and nearly came at the erotic sight, whatever patience he had for foreplay before just disappeared. He slid two fingers into his baby's mouth, who began sucking on them like it was his cock. Now imagining that particular scenario, where the boy's lips were parted and red, his cheeks flushed as his head bobbed on the thick member in his small mouth. The Dane quickly slipped a finger into the tight entrance between the younger's widespread legs. As soon as he was loosened enough for two fingers, Nico removed the appendages. His pants and boxers were discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothing and he positioned himself at the tight entrance.

"You ready baby?" he murmured, his face pressed into the pale boy's neck.

"I've been ready, just hurry up and fuck me!" came the loud whine, his hips squirming in eagerness. The taller man smirked before thrusting into the inviting heat. Simultaneous groans were produced as they stopped for the light-haired uke to adjust. In a matter of moments, Nicolaj was thrusting into the young boy beneath him who responded with eager thrusts of his own, matching his rhythm perfectly. They moved together, chests heaving from the effort. Suddenly, the older man pulled out completely, much to the dismay of his partner who was about to protest before he was flipped onto his hands and knees. Instead of the questioning remark that the pale boy was going to say, he let out a scream as the Dane slammed into him and began pounding his ass, hitting his prostate with each frenzied thrust. Their sounds of pleasure got louder and Nico wrapped the hand that wasn't supporting himself around his lover's member stroking it roughly. The younger cried out his name and arched his back, spilling his seed onto his elder's hand and the sheets beneath them. As the boy's tight ass constricted around him, Nicolaj felt the peak of his pleasure approaching. And with one last thrust, he-

-Was jabbed awake by an elbow from the body next to his.

"You're being loud in your sleep again." the voice came from a smaller man with light blonde hair and blue eyes darker than his own. The Dane mumbled an apology to his Norwegian boyfriend and escaped into the bathroom. He silently changed his boxers for the third time that week and washed his face. He gazed at the man in the mirror for a long moment before putting on clothes and slipping outside for cleansing run. But the entire three mile jog didn't help for he only had one thought.

_"It's a bad idea to sleep with Lukas when you're dreaming of Alecks, his younger brother."_


	2. Booze

A/N: I'm SO unbelievably sorry, I accidentally deleted this chapter but it's back, so here you go! Umm... This is an angsty chapter with bits of fluff poking out. Thanks to Zelda-FF for telling me (I believe that's three or so times that I've thanked you now) Anything else? Oh yeah, forgot to say in the first chapter. I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 2

"Norge, I'm home early!" Nicolaj's voice boomed through the house as he casually tossed his jacket and briefcase on the hallway table. He strode into the kitchen, his now loosened tie hanging limply around his neck as he grabbed a banana from the wooden basket of fruit on the nearby counter. Suddenly, he heard the bedroom door slam, followed by the sight of Lukas dragging a suitcase to the ornate front door. The Dane dropped his snack on the previously unsoiled floor and ran to his boyfriend, grabbing his arm and forcefully turning the smaller man to face him.

"Lukas, what are you doing?" Nico kept his voice level, but his ice blue eyes were stricken with wide panic. The other gave no reaction, his face a stony mask of indifference.

"Say something!" The older man shouted as his grip tightened. "Dammit Lukas, please! At least tell me why!"

The Norwegian man held Nicolaj's pleading gaze easily before calmly extricating himself from his ex-lover's grip and walking out the front door. The soft click of the lock seemed to echo like a bullet in the blonde's ears, followed by the sound of a car starting and driving off. As the noise faded away, the lawyer fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, letting out an anguished roar of pain. His shoulders heaved as he tried desperately to keep from hyperventilating. If only he knew what he did wrong, he could have followed him and begged until his voice was hoarse and his knees were raw and bleeding. But to know nothing? That's what was ripping his heart to shreds and shutting off his pathway of oxygen. The Dane swallowed thickly and wearily rose to his feet. As he shuffled to his once shared room, he glanced at his watch. 7:41 p.m. Nicolaj went to his closet, but before he could start changing, he became aware of how empty it appeared without the millions of clothes from his boyfriend of two years crowding it. He grimaced and hit his forehead against the door frame. Leaning there for a moment, he sighed and forced himself to straighten up. He changed into a baggy soccer jersey, jeans and some old sneakers before snatching his keys and leaving the house. His body was on autopilot as he drove to his favorite bar, but his head was swimming with questions, some ridiculous, some not and all unanswered. He parked and strode inside to plop onto his favorite stool. The aging bartender took one glance at the Danish man's haggard countenance and poured him a shot of whiskey. He shook his head as he watched his customer drain the glass in one go before slamming it onto the mahogany counter. The employee refilled his glass and clucked his tongue.

"Bad day already?" He murmured lowly, half to himself.

"He broke up with me..." Came Nico's sullen reply. He was looking down at the golden brown liquid swirling in his glass, mixing with the ice. The older man raised his eyebrows. Now that was certainly surprising. As many fights as he had witnessed due to the man in front of him frequenting the bar whenever they occurred, this had never come up. He had assumed they were the type that showed their love by fighting. But he remained mute and kept tending the bar and polishing glasses.

An hour or so passed and in that time, Nicolaj had switched from whiskey to the burn of vodka and was now completely wasted. He slumped forward suddenly and a 'thunk' was heard as he passed out in his seat. The old man sighed heavily and searched the blonde's pockets for his phone. He frowned at it for a moment, he hated those new touchscreen like ones. After a bit of fumbling however, he managed to find the number he was looking for. The phone rang but to no avail for the next thing he heard was a voicemail. So he did the smart thing and used the phone behind the counter.

Ring, Ring. Ring Ri- "Hello?" A young voice answered, not the gruff voice that the bartender was used to.

"Hey, is Lukas there?" He responded smoothly.

"No, I'm his brother. Who is this?"

"I work at the Fox's Den, it's a bar. Nicolaj here passed out and I need someone to get him." The bartender frowned at himself. Why was he telling this kid that?

"Oh... Someone will be there soon, please keep an eye on him." The youth stated before hanging up quickly and throwing some necessary items in a backpack. The violet-eyed boy announced to Lukas that he was going to spend the weekend with a friend and was out the door before any questions could be asked. He knew of the bar and could easily take shortcuts to get there in less than twenty minutes. He respected Nico very much, despite their constant bickering and teasing, and considered him one of his few friends. Of course, Alecks would never say that out loud. It's not like anyone needed to know what he thought of the man.

He slipped into the bar warily, glancing around before finding the lawyer, still slumped in his seat. He sidled up to him and procured his keys and wallet from his pocket. He paid for the man's drinks and, with the help of the bartender, got Nicolaj into the passenger seat of his truck. With a parting word of thanks to the old man, Alecks drove off to the Dane's spacious house. After dragging the limp body inside with some difficulty, the Icelandic youth got him to his bed and rolled him onto his back before taking off the elder's shoes, watch and socks. Out of breath and suddenly tired, he curled up on the unoccupied half of the large bed and was swiftly whisked away into the beckoning waves of sleep.

The sound of crying echoed throughout the room and Alecks was startled awake, sitting up and casting his gaze around the room before locating the origin of the noise. He stared at the man he looked up to, the one sobbing in his sleep and curled up as if to protect himself from the hurt he was surely feeling. A chord in the white-haired boy's heart was strung and he scooted close to the man before wrapping his thin arms around his chest from behind. A catch in the older man's breath was heard and he rolled over to face him. A blue gaze, rimmed in red, was held by lavender for a short moment before the former bowed his head in shame. He didn't move from his position until he felt those two small arms wrapping around him for the second time.

"It... It's okay... To cry..." whispered the youth, not sure what else to say. It seemed his soft-spoken words did the trick as the blonde hugged his young friend to him fiercely, sobbing into his kitten-soft hair. They stayed this way until the tears dried and the mournful noises died down, leading into a dreamless sleep for both of the males.


	3. Dinner

A/N: Here's your prize for waiting! Still don't own Hetalia (Not sure if I want to actually...) I'm gonna go work on the next chappie now~ -scampers off-

Russia: Be sure to review and become one with us, da? If not, I may find you and have my friend Mr. Lead Pipe to convince to review~ 3

* * *

Chapter 3

The aroma of frying food tickled the nose of the Icelandic boy and he stood from his spot on the couch to try and see into the kitchen. Since there was a large Danish man blocking his view, he padded over to his side and peered around his muscular frame.

"Catfish?" Alecks questioned softly, his petite nose twitching slightly at the scent of herbs.

"With lemon and herbs. Don't touch it!" The Nicolaj reprimanded him as he lightly smacked the questing hand. The boy glared at him and stuck out his tongue. After a few minutes of the blonde cooking and his smaller companion watching, the fish was completely done. The Dane swiftly prepared the plates and took his seat across from the obviously impatient youth. They dug in eagerly and Nico smiled to himself at the savory flavor. After they finished, Alecks wandered back into the living room and turned on the T.V. once more. The lawyer cleared the table before plopping down on the couch next to his friend and stealing the remote.

"Hey!" Alecks protested, reaching to get the remote from Nico's outstretched hand.

"Why do you hang out here kid?" He rolled his sapphire-tinted eyes at the cute, childish antics and changed the channel.

"For the free food. Why else would I wanna hang around you?" Came the swift retort, a scowl forming on those pink lips.

"Nothing is free kiddo... Go wash the dishes."

"No."

"Do it, or I'll kick you out and I'll never cook again." The Danish man smirked upon seeing the scowl deepen as he weighed his options. With a small huff, the white-haired boy stomped into the kitchen and set to his task. He scrubbed calmly, with only the noise of the T.V. in the background. As he was setting the clean dishes in the dishwasher, Nico waltzed in and leaned against the counter, his light sapphire eyes sparkling with mischief.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" The older man chuckled, missing the glare sent in his direction. The shorter of the pair let out an irritated sigh and, purposely ignoring the Dane, strode into the living room and plopped onto the black suede couch. The violet-eyed youth then propped his socked feet on the coffee table and flipped through the channels until landing on the Discovery Channel. Nico wasn't offended in the slightest, merely rolling his eyes and ambling over to sit by his young friend. He lifted the boy's legs and ignoring the surprised yelp, laid them across his own lap. Alecks pouted but didn't move and together, they watched a family of lions grow up in the African savanna. When the oldest cub found its first mate, the tall blonde grinned and prodded Alecks for his attention.

"... What?" Came the tart response.

Nico's smile grew wider and he opened his mouth to sing.

"You and me baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so lets do it like they do on the Discovery Channel~ You and m-mmph!"

The lawyer's inappropriate singing was cut off by Alecks grabbing a pillow and smashing it into his face, a look of fierce determination on his usually pleasant face. A muffled burst of laughter was heard and the young male pulled away scowling and crossed his arms. After Nicolaj's giggles finally died down, Alecks muttered under his breath.

"... You suck."

Nico simply chuckled and leaned over to ruffle the boy's hair. The attack was easily fended off by said violet-eyed boy shoving the large hands away and tugging a blanket over his small frame for protection. The odd pair continued to watch Discovery Channel silently, minds wandering.

An hour later, the Danish man turned off the T.V. and looked down to see the silver-haired teen fast asleep, curled up next to him with his head in the older man's lap. Nicolaj smiled fondly before chuckling to himself. Who would've guessed the seemingly obstinate teen was really a cuddler at heart? He stroked the soft hair affectionately, combing his fingers through it and thinking of old times. The lawyer remembered the first time _he _stayed here overnight. They had sex and then, the younger man had left, saying he wanted to sleep in his own bed. Even after they were living together, they never cuddled like this. His ex always knew when Nico was trying to scoot closer and would proceed to push him away while insulting him. That man didn't like anything Nico did. Once, Nico bought him a dozen roses, imported chocolates and took him out to a surprise dinner. That's when he found out that the other didn't like chocolate, roses or romantic Italian dinners. A dark frown crossed his face as he remembered many similar incidents and how horrible he felt each night, knowing that his best efforts weren't enough to please the other blonde. A movement in his lap alerted him to a waking Alecks, who looked up at him blearily, yawning cutely and sitting up. Amethyst eyes cast around the room briefly as the owner of said eyes stretched his shoulders and rose to his feet.

"You leaving kid?" Nicolaj asked, breaking free from the poisonous thoughts that had taken over his mind.

"Eh..." Alecks shrugged, not sure if he should stay or not.

"If you're staying the night, I'm telling you now that I have to leave early tomorrow to go to work."

"Ugh... I'll go home then. Bye Nico." the Icelandic muttered, pulling his jacket on and grabbing his keys. He had opened the door when he felt himself tugged back into a caring hug by the lawyer.

After a moment, the older of the pair spoke softly into silver hair, "Get home safe, alright?"

"... Course." Alecks murmured, turning to briefly return the hug before scampering out the open door and driving off into the night. Nico smiled before closing the door to his house and going straight to the shower so he could go to bed. For once, he hadn't spent all day thinking of his ex-boyfriend and in realizing this, he was subconsciously shutting the burdensome chapter in his life that consisted of loving the teen's Norwegian older brother.


	4. Sudden

A/N: Hallo! Chapter four is up now! -cheers and applause- Sadness with a bit of fluff just the way I like it (and I hope you do too!) I don't own Hetalia. Btw when I say football, please know I mean European soccer-football, not American football-football. Also, guess who Norge's fiancee is! First person to review and tell me will get a sneak preview of chapter 5! (After I start writing it of course) PLEASE REVIEW! It honestly does give me motivation and helps me write better :3

Also I thought I should let their ages be known since that's important.

Denmark/ Nicolaj Jensen: 28

Norway/ Lukas & his fiancee (thought I was gonna give it away, didn't you?): 26

Iceland/ Alecks: 18

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4

Nicolaj was in his kitchen chopping peppers for the salsa he was making while singing along to the radio in his slightly husky voice. He was enjoying his day off for the most part but he was waiting for his Icelandic friend to come over so they could watch the football game together. He glanced at the cuckoo clock on the nearby wall and heaved a sigh, he'd be waiting for another hour at least.

Alecks came home from the store to discover his older brother waiting for him with a serious look on his face. The teen set down his bags and cautiously made his way to him. Once he stood in front of the light blonde man, he noticed there was a woman sitting on the leather couch next to him. She was pretty, with wavy blonde hair and bright emerald eyes that were flickering around nervously, purposely avoiding the teen's curious gaze. Lukas cleared his throat to catch the attention of the room's other occupants. Two pairs of eyes turned to him and he sighed softly before addressing his younger brother.

"Alecks, I'm leaving. My job moved overseas to Belgium and the benefits are too good to pass up." Lukas announced, his face devoid of emotions.

"... What's she got to do with it?" Alecks stated more than asked, his gaze hardening.

"This is Emma. We're getting married after we move to Belgium."

"I'm not going."

"I wasn't going to let you."

At this, the teen stumbled back a step in shock. His violet eyes widened as he shook his head slowly. He was being shipped off to some boarding school in Belgium, he just knew it. The Icelandic youth stopped backing away an listened to the words emitting from his brother's mouth.

"Alecks, listen. You'll stay here and go to college like we planned. I'll pay the bills for you here until you get a job and can do it yourself." The Norwegian's icy blue eyes were fixed on his distressed little brother, worry glinting in their depths. The older man frowned as he watched Alecks' hands curl into fists. The younger fled to his room and slammed the door so firmly that it echoed through the house. Emma looked at her fiance anxiously, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, Lukas... Maybe we should ha-" Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of a door being flung open before loud footsteps were heard descending the stairs. The silver haired boy stalked past them furiously and snatched his grocery bags off the floor. He faced the adults on the couch, conflicting emotions swirling in his eyes.

"How could you? You expect me to just go along with this? You think you can just ditch me for her? I... I hate you Lukas!" The words tumbled out of the boy's mouth and after the last outburst, he ran out the house. Not hearing the shocked exclamations from the couple, he cranked up the car and sped of, leaving his brother frozen in surprise.

Nicolaj was preparing the guest room upstairs when he heard the back door. There was only one person with access to that door so he headed down to meet him. Halfway down the stairs, his phone rang. He pressed the talk button and held it to his ear, pausing on the middle step.

"Lukas? What's up?" His blonde eyebrows furrowed in slight astonishment.

"Do you know where Alecks is?" The younger man's normally flat voice was now filled with worry.

"Yeah, he just came in. What's going on?"

"I told him I was moving to Belgium with my fiancee because my job moved to there and it will pay better and I'll have better benefits and he ran out and I didn't know where we went."

"I can handle him. Did you say fiancee?"

"... Yes. Nicolaj, can you keep him?"

"You mean tonight?"

"No. I mean while I'm in Belgium. I don't want him to be alone." The Norwegian man murmured, his tone softening.

"Oh. Sure, it's not a problem. Lukas, I have to go." The lawyer replied with barely a pause. He wouldn't mind having a friendly face to come home to.

"Yes, of course. Nicolaj? Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"It's nothing. Bye Lukas." The dirty blonde hung up and continued down the staircase. Once off the stairs, not two seconds passed before a body barreled into his arms and made the larger man stumble back a step. Nico wrapped his arms around the teen and that simple, affectionate action triggered the tears that Alecks had been trying so hard to keep hidden.

"How could he just leave like that? I'm still here! Did he forget me? Doesn't he love me?" the Icelandic teen seemed even smaller to Nico, sobbing violently into his chest and clutching his shirt like it was the only thing keeping him alive. His small frame was trembling from the force of his sobs and Nico held him tightly before shuffling them into the living room to sit on the couch. Alecks curled up in his lap and cried into the older man's chest. The older man let him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and humming a soft lullaby.

An hour later, the distraught youth had fallen asleep and Nicolaj gently carried him to the boy's usual room. He put the violet eyed teen under the covers of the bed after slipping off his shoes. As he turned to leave, a small hand grabbed his larger, rough one. The Danish man glanced at his young companion and noticing the pleading look he was receiving, gave a sad smile and slid under the blankets to join the teen. Alecks instantly cuddled the blonde and feel asleep; after a few moments, Nico followed him into the realm of dreams.


	5. Unexpected

I'm sorry! D: This probably seems really late compared to the others but things are going on, I got mini writer's block, and I don't have much time to write in school... Also, The next chapter may be a little slow because I'm not sure how exactly to make everything play out. But there will be fluff and angst and yaoi goodness! This, I promise!

Now, a little mini guide for this chapter and the next one. Nico(Denmark) likes Alecks(Iceland), but in the beginning, he didn't want to feel like he was cheating on Norge. Now, he acknowledges it but he doesn't want to tell Alecks because he thinks he doesn't like him. Alecks however, thinks that Nico doesn't like him and still has feelings for Norge.

Don't own Hetalia~

France: You shall review and make love with me, oui? ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5

It was now fall, and the leaves were were slowly tumbling to the ground as two freshman boys were walking from their morning college classes. Alecks opened the door and dropped his backpack in the front hallway. His actions were copied by another teen before they scampered into the living room to sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. The blonde newcomer was sprawled next to his friend and talking animatedly, his green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So, like, I was on top of him and stuffs, and he just like totally, grabbed me and kissed the night lights outta me, like for reals!" Feliks was waving his arms frantically, almost hitting the Icelandic teen more than once.

"Wait, you fell on who during chemistry?" said Icelandic teen questioned, his violet eyes widening slightly.

"Like, that Russian guy! Ivan or whatevers!"

"Creepy..."

"Like, IKR? He like, totally stole gum too!" the Polish student puffed his cheeks in mock anger before continuing his rant about his eventful day to the amusement of Alecks. About thirty minutes into their conversation, the owner of the house strolled in, whistling an airy tune. Nicolaj had just finished working out upstairs and was clad in only shorts and the sweat dripping off his bare, well-toned chest. He stopped in front of the couch and blinked in surprise at the sight of a guest, but quickly gave the boys an easy-going grin.

"I'm Nicolaj, nice to meet ya...?" the lawyer offered his hand to the Pole, not noticing the incredulous stares he was receiving from the two boys.

"Like, I'm Feliks! And it's like, _totally_ fantabulous to meet you..." Green eyes lit up with delight as they roamed over the naked chest without shame. Alecks noticed this and frowned slightly, knowing what his friend was thinking. He racked his brain for an idea to throw Feliks off.

"Nico, I'm hungry." the silver haired teen stated simply.

Nico chuckled and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, replying, "Guess I have to make lunch then. Shrimp Alfredo?"

The Icelandic boy nodded quickly before tucking his legs under him and directing his attention to the TV. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Feliks excused himself to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later however, a piercing scream, coupled with an astonished shout, emitted from the kitchen. Alecks sprinted in to the bewildering sight of his college friend sprawled on the floor and his guardian backing away from the younger, his hands raised in a defensive pose.

"What the hell happened?" the boy's violet eyes were wide as he tried to comprehend the scene before him.

"He came up from behind me and touched me!" the Dane exclaimed, his blue eyes wide with apparent shock.

"He shoved me!" came the Pole's loud whine as he stood and dusted off his skirt. For a long moment, nothing was said as wary looks were traded between the trio.

"Feliks, go home." Alecks ordered, his voice laced with steely anger.

Said boy opened his mouth to protest but, catching the icy glare sent his way, closed it and quietly departed. Neither man so much as made a single move to leave the kitchen until after they heard the blonde's ride driving away. Nicolaj finished his cooking and fixed their plates.

"Sorry." the elder's single word broke the reign of silence over the pair.

"It... It's not your fault." the violet-eyed youth replied, his expression apologetic as he sat across from his bare-chested guardian. They ate swiftly and quietly, occasionally stealing awkward glances at each other. Whe they had completed their meal, Alecks collected the dishes and began loading them in the dishwasher. But, he stopped at the feather light sensation of the Dane's large hand on his back. Turning to face him with a questioning stare, he watched as the dirty blonde began assisting him.

"... Thanks." Alecks murmured sheepishly, looking out the window. All he got in reply was a soft chuckle as his soft, silver hair was ruffled affectionately. The boy scowled cutely and fixed it before turning to go to his room. As he ascended the stairs, he halted at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?" he answered, not turning to face his friend.

"Next time you bring a friend over, tell me in advance and don't let them assault me." Nico said firmly. He continued ambling to his room, snickering to himself as he heard a muttered affirmative and the quiet thumps of the teen's small feet as he fled up the stairs.

An hour later, the house was nearly silent and Alecks was curled up in his bed, thinking of a certain Dane that he was currently residing with. How he wished he could know what Nico thought of him. All he wanted to know was if he even had a chance with the man he so greatly admired. The Icelandic teen wondered if the blonde lawyer would even like someone as young as him. Would he feel bad for liking him when he was barely legal? Does he still think of Lukas? The amethyst-eyed boy shook his head to clear his thoughts. Deciding that that was enough thinking for the night, Alecks promptly rolled over and fell asleep.


End file.
